User blog:Zoomer3539/Scaredy-Papa Part 1
Scaredy Papa! The game-show where teams of two compete in all of the places for a big cash award! Papa: Hello! I'm your host, Papa Louie, and this is Scaredy-Papa! Today, I hand-picked 20 loyal customers who come to my finest restraunts. Each will choose teams and team names. Without further ado, here's your customers! Radlynn, the Radlish Rampage! Radlynn: Meh. Papa: Kenji, the Food Athlete! Kenji: If this is about eating, I'm winning this. Papa: Peggy, the cowgirl! Peggy: Yee-haw! Papa: Hacky Zak, the rasta guy! Hacky Zak: Sup, Peggs? Peggy: Ummm... Papa: Willow, the Cupcake Goth! Willow: And author! Nobody knows... Papa: Johnny, the Lumberjack! Johnny: I brought an axe just in case. Papa: Akari, Delivery Girl! Akari: Can I use my motorcycle during the game show break? Papa: Please hold all questions until the end. Delivery Boy, Roy! Roy: Uncle Louie! Couldn't I be a judge? Papa: Scarlett, the Pop Sensation! Scarlett: Where's Rudy? I could've sworn he was here! Papa: Rudy, Spade Star! Rudy: Baby! There you are! Papa: Boomer, the Daring Daredevil! Boomer: Peanut Butter and Jubilee Jelly Sandwich anyone? Papa: Mmm... delicious. Taylor, the Videogame Freak! Taylor: Yeah, the Videogame- WHAT??? Papa: Mary, the Undiscovered Artist! Mary: Until now. Papa: Alberto, the Soccer Star! Alberto: I hope Penny is here, too. Papa: Mindy, Hairstylist! Mindy: Bye, Mom! Vicky: Bye, honey! I'll see you at the mumble, mumble... Papa: Jojo, the Food Critic! Jojo: Why am I here? Papa: Tohru, the um, what is your occupation? Tohru: A little sister! Hi, Akari! Papa: Timm, Soul Star! Timm: Wa-chow!! Papa: Haha. Sarge Fan, The Onion Obsession! SargeFan: Why is everyone crying? Sure, I use Onion Spice deodorant, duhhh! Papa: And last, but not least, Nevada, the Freezeria Model! Nevada: Actually I don't want to be a contestant. I'll be a judge. Penny is here to replace me. Penny: Alberto! Alberto: Penny! Papa: Now that our contestants are introduced, they will choose teams as I introduce the judges. Sienna, Mayor Mallow, Yippy, and new, sudden addition Nevada! Judges: Woo! They should've seen me in Frostfield. I sell cookies! Hi, Utah! Papa: Our teams are ready! We have: #Freezeria Friends: Penny and Alberto #Veggie Clan: Sarge Fan and Radlynn #Fast Food Friends: Kenji and Hacky Zak #Shaker Squared: Scarlett and Rudy #Hot Dog Heros: Peggy and Taylor #Japanese Journey: Akari and Tohru #J-Dawgs: Johnny and Jojo #Color Burst: Boomer and Mindy #Paint it Black: Willow and Mary #Delivery Stars: Roy and Timm Papa: May the best two customers win! Round 1 was chosen by Freezeria Friends Members, Penny and Alberto. Penny: This will take place at Calypso Island. Alberto: You will create your own sundaes for me, Alberto, and the rest of the judges. The losing team will have one person being sent home. Penny: Here's what we want. A medium chocolate sundae with strawberries. Alberto: Blended smooth, with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, nuts, and 3 creamos. Penny: Well, then let's get to work! (At Papa's Freezeria) Sienna: It looks like J-Dawgs are having a hard time figuring out things. Mayor Mallow: While Fast Food Friends are eating. Yippy: Hey, Willow! Toss me a cookie! Uh, nevermind. Nevada: Roy! Stop spraying whipped cream on Timm! Timm! Stop spraying chocolate syrup on Roy! Alberto: Time's up! Penny: We will show the results tonight at your place where you will stay. Papa: I will show you where to stay for the night. *Freezeria Friends: Papa's Freezeria *Veggie Clan: Radley's Hideout *Fast Food Friends: Papa's Taco Mia *Shaker Squared: Papa's Cupcakeria inside Sprinkle Stadium *Hot Dog Heros: Papa's Hot Doggeria *Japanese Journey: Japanese 2-Story Gazebo *J-Dawgs: Cabin near Greasy Gear Garage *Color Burst: Mindy's Hair Salon *Paint it Black: Mary's Art Studio *Delivery Stars: Papa's Pizzeria Papa: Good night, contestants! (7:00 p. m.- Mary's Art Studio) Willow: Guess what I just got a text about! The results! It says that we got 1st place! Mary: Go, Paint It Black! It looks like no one else got this message! Let's send it to everybody! (Everybody recieves a text) (Many groans and cheers are heard) (Papa Louie calls in and talks to everybody at once) Papa: Hey guys! You excited about tomorrow? Great. I'm sorry, but Delivery Stars was our losing team. We will vote if Roy or Timm gets sent home. The voting lasts for the next minute. Good luck, Timm or Roy! (7:01) Papa: I'm sorry, but Roy will be sent home. Timm, your next event will be by yourself, but you will be paired up with the next person without a teammate. Everybody: Goodbye, Roy! Roy: Is there a spacial way to get home? Papa: Actually, there is. You walk on the mile-up-high platform, and you are pushed into the water. Don't worry, Nick will paddle you home. Roy: Is this really neccesar- (pushed) YYYYYYYY???? (splash) Who will choose the next round? What about Timm? Will he do great alone? Find out in Part 2! Category:Blog posts